Loving Damon Salvatore
by Starzeee96
Summary: When the Universe draws the doppelgänger's together in every lifetime there is no hope for Damon Salvatore... Or is there. Something is different about Elena Gilbert she's not just any Ordinary doppelgänger and she defines the rules of Destiny when she falls for the other brother.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Stefan

Elena Slowly opened her eyes her alarm clock still beeping, she reached over and switched it off. Herded pounded the same headache she'd had since the accident. Elena sat her self up in bed massaging her sore head before reaching to her bed side table and grabbing her Diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today will be different . It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say I'm fine thank you. Yes I feel much better. I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh. Be someone new. Its the Only way i'll make it through._

Elena closed her diary and put in back in its place behind a picture on her wall, she always kept it there when she left the house, she couldn't stand the thought of anyone reading her private thoughts and memories.

Elena walked to her dresser picking out some clothes and laying them out on her bed, she then made her way to the bathroom which was conjoined to both her room and Jeremy's room. Her brother.

Elena stood and looked at herself in the mirror she wanted to feel like everything was normal she wanted to go to school and tell everyone she was okay. She wanted to mean it, but the truth hurts and the truth was that Elena was barley holding it together.

Elena opened up the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills she took two with a glass of water and waited for them to kick in. Maybe she was just Imagining the headache so she had a reason to take the pills, to help her forget. It had been 3 months now, but it still felt so fresh to her.

Elena got dressed and made her way downstairs, she skipped breakfast as usually and just made a cup of coffee. She sipped it slowly staring off into space, letting her mind wander.

"Morning" Aunt Jenna said rushing downstairs grabbing her bag and messily shoving her hair up into a bun.

"Morning Aunt Jenna, Late again?" Elena said smiling to herself, Jenna was always late.

"Yeah I was trying to get your brother out of bed..again please make sure he goes to school today, Ive left some money for you both on the counter" Jenna said offering a smile to Elena.

"Thanks Jenna and believe me i'll make sure he goes don't worry, I'm getting sick of the way he's acting" Elena said shaking her head and the fact the Jeremy had kept this behaviour up all summer.

Jenna nodded in agreement and smiled before rushing out the door in a Hurry.

Elena continued to sit there for a minute before she decided to go check on her brother otherwise they would both be late for school. Plus Bonnie would be there soon to pick her up.

"Jeremy" Elena called marching up stairs. "Jeremy" She called again this time pushing open his bedroom door, he was still in bed with headphones on blasting loud music out.

"Jeremy get up now and get dressed" Elena said ripping off his headphones and throwing back the covers off his bed.

"Elena go away. Go take some more pills and leave me alone" Jeremy said back not in the mood to have this conversation with his sister.

Elena was slightly taken back by the fact that Jeremy knew about the pills but she choose to ignore it for the time being and continue lecturing Jeremy.

"Jeremy just get dressed you know this is not what mum and dad would have wanted, if they could see you now" Elena said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh don't give me that crap if they could see you they would be equally ashamed, the pills, the way your stringing Matt along the way you lie to your friends when you don't want to go out , I've seen you moping around there grave when you tell Jenna your with Bonnie, So don't come in here Lecturing me" Jeremy said standing up defending himself, now feeling a little guilty about what he had just said.

Elena was hurt by this, she may have been handling her grief differently but Jeremy's words hurt, especially coming from her own brother.

Elena was now mad she gripped the headphones in her hand before throwing them at Jeremy "Get up and get to school" Elena yelled turning her back to Jeremy so he couldn't see the small tear she had let escape partially because she knew he was right and partially because his words had really hurt.

Elena grabbed her cheerleading uniform and her pills she quickly slipped them into her school bag and walked outside to greet her best friend Bonnie they always drove to school together. Elena got in the passenger side and buckled her seat belt she sighed and slouched back into the seat and Bonnie instantly knew something was up.

"Jeremy again?" Bonnie asked knowing this had become a regular occurrence.

"Yeah wouldn't get out of bed again plus he's benign having around with the stoners all summer, I'm pretty sure he's on drugs too" Elena said sighing again.

"Oh Elena I'm so sorry" Bonnie said sympathising with her friend.

They pulled up at the school and Elena hesitated getting out of the car.

"You know you don't have to come back today, I'm sure everyone would understand?" Bonnie asked worried about her friend.

"Bonnie I'm fine" Elena said lying. "I just needed a minute to take it all in, so weird knowing that I'm going to go home today and my parents won't be there" Elena added taking a big breath in fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Its okay I'm here for you and so is Matt and Caroline, there all waiting for you also don't tell Caroline I told you this but she's throw you a welcome back party" Bonnie said with a small laugh.

Elena laughed back rolling her eyes at her friends predictability. "Lets get to class" Elena said now getting out of the car and walking towards the school entrance.

Elena was greeted by people she didn't know offering there condolences and telling her how sorry they were for her loss. The thing she despised the most. Mystic Falls was such a small town that anything that happened everyone found out about. Elena made her way through the school offering fake smiles to everyone she bumped into.

Elena eventually made it to the safety of her locker where no-one else could ask her how she was. She turned around and was greeted bubbly Caroline and by her Ex Matt Donovan who awkwardly smiled at her from across the hall hoping that he would get another chance. Elena smiled back trying to make it as least awkward as she could.

"Oh my god Elena, how are you? Its so good to see you" Caroline said squeezing Elena into a massive hug.

"Im fine Caroline really much better" Elena said just like she had practiced in the mirror.

"Okay good I missed you so much,I'm going to head to english you guy's coming?" Caroline asked.

"Im going to head to the Bathroom i'll meet you guys there" Elena said grabbing her books from her locker and the pills from her bag, discreetly slipping them into her back pocket.

"Okay" Caroline said walking to class with Bonnie.

Elena glanced at the time she had 5 minutes before class started, so she hurried to the bathroom and quickly went into one of the stalls. She sat down on the toilet seat removing the pills from her pocket, she glanced at the label:

 _Miss Elena Gilbert take 2 tablets every 6 hours as needed for pain._

Elena knew she had only just taken the last dose an hour ago but she couldn't help herself she needed some relief, she needed this pain to stop and she wasn't talking about the headache. Jeremy words clouded her mind, she was no better than him if she took these pills but the urge was too strong.

Elena poured another two pills out into her palm rolling them around in her hand hesitating whether to take them or not. Elena exited the cubicle and walked towards the wash basin she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "What am I doing?" She asked herself before taking the pills with some tap water.

The bell rang snapping Elena out of her trance, she rushed out of the bathroom not looking where she was going, accidentally knocking into someone she fell to the ground dropping her books and landing awkwardly on her wrist.

"Im so sorry" The stranger said offering Elena a hand up.

Elena looked up and saw the most handsome boy she had ever laid eyes on he was wearing a leather jacket with his sun glasses folded into his shirt. His hair was a dirty blonde brown colour and his eyes were piercing green, Elena felt like she could get lost in them. There was something about him that made Elena feel drawn to the mysterious stranger.

"Wow" Elena mumbled out. Elena realising how stupid she looked quickly accepted his hand, gently rubbing her wrist she had forgotten about the pain when she was looking into his eyes.

"Im sorry I'm such an Idiot, I wasn't looking where I was going" Elena said bending down to pick up her belongings.

"Here let me help you" The mysterious boy said picking up Elena's bag and handing it to her.

"Thank you" Elena said trying to stop her jaw from gaping open.

"Is your wrist okay?" He asked noticing Elena rubbing her wrist again.

"Yeah its fine , I just fell awkwardly, probably just a sprain" Elena said getting lost in his eyes again.

"Let me take a look" he said gently taking Elena's hand in his.

Elena flinched at his touch his hands were so cold.

"Sorry cold hands" He said almost as if he knew that was the reason Elena pulled away. He examined her hand and wrist carefully before gently letting go "Looks like a sprain just be carful with it" He said his voice sounding like velvet. Elena thought the way he spoke was just magical it was like he was from another time, she was just consumed by him.

"Thanks well I better get to class I'm already so late and I think I'm running out of excuses" Elena said jokingly.

"Let me help you, don't want you hurting your wrist anymore" He said taking Elena's books from her.

Elena gladly excepted although she felt like she didn't have a choice in the matter. " I never got your name?" Elena asked being forward.

"Stefan.. Stefan Salvatore" Stefan said flashing a small smile .

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2: More Than Meets The Eye

"Well Stefan Salvatore Im Elena Gilbert and I'm guessing your new here?" Elena said knowing she would have noticed someone as good looking as Stefan before.

"Yeah just moved back actually Im living with my older brother" Stefan said cringing at the word brother regretting mentioning him.

"You have a brother?" Elena questioned.

"Yes. Damon" Stefan said clenching his teeth. Elena wanted to know more about this mysterious bother but could tell it was a sensitive subject, this made Elena even more curious.

"So I just realised I don't know where were walking to" Stefan said desperately trying to change the subject.

"English this is my class" Elena said stopping outside one of the doors.

"Would this be english with Mr White?" Stefan said smirking, he knew full well that he was in the same class as Elena.

"Why yes it is Mr Salvatore" Elena said flirtatiously slapping Stefan on the arm.

"Well then Miss Gilbert, shall we" Stefan said now holding open the door to the classroom.

Stefan walked in following Elena into the classroom, he handed some documentation to the teacher and went to go sit down in an empty seat two rows back for where Elena sat. He walked passed her and placed the books he was carrying on her desk. " Here you go miss Gilbert" Stefan said with a wink. Elena smiled back.

The teacher glanced over Stefan's documents and nodded looking back up at the class. "Right Class we have a new student Stefan Salvatore, Now Miss Gilbert why are you late, you know your excuses ended with the summer break" Mr White said scolding Elena. Elena opened her mouth to speak but Stefan interrupted.

"Sorry that was my fault Mr White, I accidentally bumped into Elena, and I was lost looking for directions, it won't happen again" Stefan said flashing the teacher one of his famous smiles that didn't seem to have the same effect as it did on Elena. Elena laughed to herself at this.

"No it won't Mr Salvatore,right then on with the lesson" Mr White said turning around to face the white board.

Bonnie was still shocked that in the time it took to walk to english Elena had managed to pull such a hottie. "When english is over you have to tell me everything" Bonnie said whispering.

"He's hot right" Elena said smiling.

"Extremely" Bonnie said looking over at Stefan.

"He's staring at you" Bonnie said texting to make it less obvious.

Elena glanced down at her phone, she read the message looking over at Stefan who now quickly looked away and presented not to care.

"Miss Gilbert, Mr Salvatore do I have to send one of you out?" Mr White said not moving his eyes from the board.

"No Mr White" Elena and Stefan said in unison. Matt had sat there and watched this whole ordeal unfold, he rolled his eyes at how pathetic it was. Caroline and Bonnie saw Matts reaction and shot him a empathetic glance.

English soon passed followed by History, Math and Biology which consisted of more flirty glances and several messages from Bonnie stating how hot Stefan was and the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off Elena. The Bell soon rang and everyone rushed into the halls eager to get home.

Elena,Bonnie and Caroline all grouped at Elena's locker as usual.

"So tell me everything?" Bonnie said excitedly walking towards the exit. Elena gladly spilled her guts telling both Bonnie and Caroline everything about Stefan.

"Wow, he sounds amazing" Caroline said feeling extremely Jealous.

"Yeah" Bonnie said agreeing but then thinking of Matt. "Elena I think you need to talk to Matt, he needs to know its truly over" Bonnie said feeling bad for Matt.

"I Know, I didn't mean to hurt him" Elena said looking back through the sea of students trying to locate Matt with her eyes.

Caroline still felt jealous at the fact that all the boys always liked Elena and wanted Elena's attention so she decided to be rude. "Were not stupid Elena you've been stringing Matt along for months" Caroline said letting jealously take over and ripping into her friend.

"Caroline" Bonnie scolded.

"No Bonnie she's right its not fair" Elena said now spotting Matt in the crowd. She approached him cautiously not wanting him to run off like he had previous times she tried to talk to him.

Matt saw Elena coming his way and though about trying to make a run for it again but realised he needed to face his problems and face facts that it was truly over between Elena and him.

"Hey" Matt said staring the conversation.

"Hi how are you?" Elena asked politely.

"I think I should be asking you that" Matt said now pulling her into a welcoming hug.

Elena happily accepted, In fact she kind of needed it.

"Im fine really Matt, now we really need to talk" Elena said now pulling away from the hug.

"Elena" Matt said longingly looking to Elena's brown eyes. He missed this, but he knew he had to let her go let her move on. "I know what your going to say, and I'm going to save you the trouble, its okay, but promise me this you'll always be my best friend?" Matt said offering a small smile.

Elena's eyes filled with tears, she let one fall this time bring Matt into a hug. She let the words "Thank you" escape her mouth.

"Your welcome" Matt said letting go. "Do you need a ride home?" Matt asked.

"Yes..actually could you drop me off somewhere else?" Elena asked smiling.

"Anywhere" Matt said knowing where Elena was going to say. "Visiting your parents?" Matt asked.

"Yeah" Elena said hiding behind her well practiced smile, but Matt could see right through it.

Elena and Matt walked out of the school towards his truck where they passed Bonnie and Caroline.

"Bonnie I'm getting a lift with Matt" Elena said notifying her friend.

Bonnie mouthed the words "Everything O.K?" and Elena mouthed back "All good call you later" Elena climbed into Matts truck and they headed for the Cemetery. As they were leaving the school car park Elena saw Stefan again coming out of the school she couldn't help but stare and Matt noticed.

"So Stefan" Matt said sarcastically.

"Don't say it like that, I barley know him, I was just giving him directions" Elena said lying, and she felt like she did know him, she couldn't explain how she felt.

"Directions you say? why was he carrying your books then?" Matt said almost interrogating Elena.

"He was being a gentleman" Elena said implying that Matt wasn't.

"Ohhh a gentleman is that what you want Miss Gilbert?" Matt said in an posh accent, Elena laughing along with him.

"Ive missed this" Elena said still slightly chuckling to herself.

"Me too" Matt said smiling. He pulled up on the side of the road. "Were here" Matt said the smile draining from his face once he saw how Elena's mood had changed.

"You want me to stay?" Matt asked seeing Elena get a little upset.

"No its okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Elena asked now getting out the car.

"Yeah" Matt said letting Elena have some space. Matt waved goodbye and drove off leaving Elena alone. Elena walked around a few graves looking at the flowers and small belongings that people had left for there loved ones she debated weather to go home and come back another time but she had gotten into a routine of visiting her parents everyday.

Elena eventually stopped walking and sat down facing the gravestone. She hated that fact that she felt like she needed to tell her parents everything despite it being good or bad news. Elena knelt infant of the grave and pulled out the pills again, she held them in her hands squeezing the bottle gently.

"Mum..Dad..I miss you so much I can't do this without you, Jeremy he's falling off the rails, I'm not far behind either, Jenna doesn't think she can do this and she's doing the best she can, Ive broken Matt's heart I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. I should have never have gone to that party I should have stayed home" Elena said now letting the tears stream down her face.

Elena was done confessing and looked back down at the pill bottle wiping away the tears. She pored 4 pills out onto her hand this time staring at them knowing she was doing wrong but couldn't help herself. Elena popped all four into her mouth taking them with some water.

Elena got up from the ground and started walking home when she saw a familiar face across the street. Stefan. How he didn't have a car, at least she didn't see one. How did he get here so quickly?

Elena smiled politely. Fighting the urge to cross the street to meet him. Elena carried on walking a few feet before deducing against herself and crossed the road.

"Fancy seeing you here?" Stefan said walking towards Elena.

"What you mean the town where I live, my street being just down there" Elena said with a laugh.

Stefan smiled at this but secretly he already knew that she lived down that street,he even knew which house, which bedroom. Just like he knew she would be at the cemetery visiting her parents.

"Well seeing you live just down the road, shall I walk you home Miss Gilbert?" Stefan said flirting again whilst offering his arm out.

Elena liked this it took her mind off things in fact when she was with Stefan she didn't think about the pills at all, she didn't need them.

"Well if you insist Mr Salvatore" Elena said playing along and linking arms with Stefan. Stefan walked Elena to her front door.

"Well thank you for walking me home" Elena said getting out her door key.

"Anytime" Stefan said moving toward her.

Elena opened her door and walked in and Stefan inched closer, but not enough to step past the door frame.

Elena looked at Stefan leaning against the door frame, she thought it was odd that he didn't come in. "Aren't you coming inside?" Elena asked.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Um no I can't stay I have to get home" Stefan said blatantly lying, and Elena could tell.

"Well i guess i will see you tomorrow then?" Elena said coming towards the front door again.

"Goodnight Elena" Stefan said in a claiming tone.

"Goodnight" Elena said closing the door. Elena started to walk away before hearing a knock on the door she smiled to herself knowing it was Stefan. Elena opened the door and indeed it was Stefan.

"Elena, I'm sorry to bother you again I was just wondering do you want to go out after school tomorrow?" Stefan asked flashing another smile.

"I would love too, see you at school" Elena said smiling. She watched Stefan walk down the driveway and waved him goodbye before closing the door.

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Brother

Elena stood there leaning against the closed door, she had known Stefan for less than a day yet she felt like she had known him her whole life.

Elena made her way upstairs she put her stuff down on her bed and rested her head down on her pillow, she smiled at the way Stefan made her feel. Elena grabbed her diary from behind the picture and opened it to the same page she was writing on earlier that morning.

 _Dear Diary ,_

 _I made it through the day. I must've said I'm fine, thanks about 37 times. and I didn't mean it once, but no-one noticed. When someone asks how are you they don't really want an answer._

 _Today was terrible yes, but also amazing I met someone. He's different I feel like I've known him for years. I need to know more about him, I know he has secrets and that makes me curious. I hate that when I'm around him, he consumes me. He makes me forget and I like that. I need to know who Stefan Salvatore really is, and I will find out._

Elena closed her diary and, put it back in its secret place, she then stood up peering her head into the hallway. "Jeremy? Jenna?" Elena called out seeing if anyone was home. There was no answer. Well at least Jeremy went to school she thought to herself. Elena made her way to the bathroom, she locked the door behind her despite the house being empty.

Elena ran her hand over her pocket feeling the pill bottle through her Jeans. Elena removed the pills pouring 3 out into her hand without giving in a second thought. She poured her self a glass of water and took them this time without hesitation.

Elena made her way back to her room laying down on her bed, she rolled on to her back and looked at the celling. Elena set her alarm for the morning then grabbed her phone and sent Jenna a text:

 _"Jeremy is not home yet, not feeling good I've gone to bed, see you in the morning -E"_

Elena pulled the sheets over her head and closed her eyes drifting off into a deep sleep with the help of the pills. Elena slept all night without waking up once, she got up, got dressed and took some more pills upping her dosage to 4. Elena walked outside meeting Bonnie, as usual they drove to school like any other day, except today she got to see Stefan again.

Elena and Bonnie got to school. Bonnie walked off to meet Caroline and Elena was desperately searching for Stefan. Where was he, she thought her eyes frantically darting back and forth in search of the one who could make her feel again, who could make her forget.

"Miss Gilbert is it?" a voice came from behind. Elena felt shivers run down her spine hearing his voice again. She knew exactly who it was. Stefan Salvatore.

"Well, well, well look who it is" Elena said turing around trying to hide her excitment.

"Hey we still on for after school?" Stefan asked secretly as equally as excited to see Elena again just as she was with him.

"Of course we are, so are you going to tell me where were going?" Elena asking liking the thought of it being a surprise.

"Nope your just going to have to trust me" Stefan said letting a cheeky smile creep across his face.

"I don't know if I can do that I mean how much do I really know about you Mr Salvatore, you might take me into the woods, chop me up and feed me to the wolves" Elena said playfully hitting Stefan on the shoulder.

"Well I'm sure those wolves would have a good feast" Stefan said back with a nervous laugh.

"Im only joking, I like that its a surprise, so ill meet you here after Chemistry?" Elena said wanting the day to be over now so she could spend more time with Stefan.

"Shall we just skip classes and spend the day together?" Stefan asked being cheeky. He didn't think Elena would have agreed, but she did.

"If you has asked my that last year I would have said no, but I'm feeling spontaneous and I vowed to take more risks in life" Elena said with a soft smile, not actually believing that she just agreed to skip school.

"Right then Miss Gilbert, your carriage awaits" Stefan said point to his car. It was a bright red Porsche Karmann Coupe.

"Wow this yours 1963 Porsche Karmann Coupe, if I'm not mistaken?" Elena said in an attempt to impress Stefan which It did.

"You know your cars" Stefan said impressed. "Yeah its been passed down through the family" Stefan said lying which Elena picked up on, there was something about Stefan when he lied, his eyes turned dark and his tone of voice changed.

Despite the fact Elena knew Stefan lied straight to her face she didn't care there was just something about him, that made her see past all of his flaws. All of his lies.

"My dad.. he was really into cars, this was one of his favourites actually" Elena said feeling saddened now that she had let the memories in. Elena wanted the hurt to stop she ran her hands across her pocket feeling the pill bottle again.

Stefan picked up on the sensitive subject and decided to take her mind off it. "So do you want to know where were going then?" Stefan said quickly changing the subject.

"Would love to" Elena said gladly excepting the way out but, the thought of taking the pills was still there.

"Well its a special place I go when I need some space, its my thinking spot, its truly amazing and it has beautiful views" Stefan said feeling sentimental that he was sharing his place with someone else. With Elena.

"It sounds beautiful" Elena said with a smile. Elena stayed quite throughout the car journey still thinking about her dad and the pills, but she enjoyed the dive into the hills, she admired the way the trees moved with the wind almost as if they were trying to communicate with each other.

"Your very quiet?" Stefan said breaking the silence.

"Just appreciating how peaceful and relaxing the hill side is" Elena said half lying. "Do you come here often?" Elena added noticing they had been driving for a little while.

"I actually come here to hunt" Stefan said regretting what he had just said the minute the words left his mouth.

"You hunt?" Elena asked surprised, Stefan didn't strike her as the type of person that would hurt another being.

Stefan panicked and tried to think of something to say. "What I meant to say was I used to hunt with my dad, and now I just come here for the peace and quiet" Stefan said his tone of voice changing again. Once again Elena dismissed the fact that Stefan just blatantly lied to her. Was he just full of lies? Or was there more too it?

"Were here!" Stefan announced getting out of the car a little too quickly. Regardless of the slight awkwardness Stefan made his way round to Elena's side of the car and opened her door.

"What a gentleman" Elena said jokingly.

Stefan lead the way offering Elena his hand the ground was slightly rocky making it very uneven and easy to slip. Elena gladly took his had, she enjoyed his company and had completely forgotten about the pills.

Stefan led Elena up the uneven gravel path making sure she was okay every step of the way, he couldn't risk her slipping and injuring herself or worse getting cut.

"Wow" Elena said truly breath taken at the beauty. "You can see the whole of Mystic Falls from here, the hills, the trees, Stefan its beautiful" Elena said looking up at Stefan.

"Beautiful just like you" Stefan said placing his arm around Elena also admiring the beauty. Elena leaned into his embrace welcoming the warmth.

"Theres just something about you Stefan, your different" Elena said looking into his eyes feeling lost again.

Stefan felt a horrid chill that spread across his body at the though of Elena finding out his secret, she would never want to speak to him again. Then again maybe if he told her now she would understand. He didn't want to risk keeping the secret then Elena finding out by something else or from someone else. Damon to be exact. Stefan thought about it and decided to tell her now.

"Elena I need to tell you something" Stefan said now looking back into her deep brown eyes, there was so much life behind all that hurt and heart break.

"Stefan It doesn't matter, whatever it is I don't care. Just come here" Elena said leaning in for a kiss, which Stefan gladly returned forgetting about what he was going to say despite the severity of his secret.

There worlds collied in the most passionate longing kiss, they barley knew anything about each other but at the same time the knew everything. I didn't matter because both of them felt the same, they kept each other grounded.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" Stefan asked being forward and forgetting that Damon lived there too.

"Sure" Elena said still getting over the mind blowing kiss, there was so much chemistry between them. Elena regretted not letting Stefan speak, but then again she also felt relieved because she had secretes too, secrets she wasn't ready to share.

The drive back to Stefan's house took longer than she thought but when they arrived she was stunned at how big the house was. Even the drive unto the house itself took a few minutes. Stefan owned this?

"You live here?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yeah just me and my brother" Stefan said cringing at the word brother, thinking about how Damon would react when he saw Elena's face. How it looked exactly like Katherine's.

"Just you two in such a big house like this?" Elena asked.

"Yeah just the two of us" Stefan asked now pulling up his car into the drive way, once again he opened Elena's door for her, and once again she thanked him.

Stefan was about to open the front door when it started to open its self...Damon. "Well you must be Stefan's girl, I'm Damon, the good looking brother" Damon said introducing himself and opening the door gesturing Elena inside, Stefan followed.

Damon stood there his shirt slightly un-buttoned just enough to show a little chest, his hair dangled in his eyes but Elena could still make out they were green, and he held a glass of bourbon in his hand, he stunk of it but mixed with his after shave Elena found the smell very inviting.

"Elena Gilbert" Elena said walking inside, still eyeing up Damon he was equally as beautiful as Stefan, green eyes, gorgeous dark hair that fell either side of his face, he seemed dark and mysterious and Elena couldn't help but feel draw to him.

"Nice to meet you Elena" Damon said taking her hand in his and giving it a small and delicate kiss. Elena blushed at his gesture and Stefan couldn't help but feel jealous, not wanting Damon anywhere near Elena.

"The Living room is through there" Damon said pointing to the huge room on the right that had two couches bang in the middle of the room and a massive fireplace to compliment the homely feeling that the house had. Elena wandered into the Living room appreciating its beauty, which left the two brothers in the hallway.

"Hello brother" Damon greeted with his famous side smile. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine don't you think?" Damon said letting a sadistic smirk linger on his face.

"Don't you dare go near her or even think of mentioning Katherine, I will hurt you" Stefan threatened despite knowing Damon was a lot faster and stronger and his chances of beating him were very slim.

"Wouldn't dream of It brother, damaged goods" Damon said swirling his bourbon in his glass and downing the remainder, he closed the door to the house and headed back to the living room.

 **END.**


	4. Chapter 4: You Saved My Life

Stefan and Damon both entered the living room with Elena still wandering around the room adoring the art work and outdated furniture.

"Some of this looks like its from the 1800's" Elena said noticing certain pecices that she reconised from History where they were learning about that era. She recognised them because she was right they were from the 1800's.

"Thats because it is, Our great great great grandfather owned this house and a lot of the furniture and ornaments are from the 1800's" Stefan said giving Damon a glance almost to say don't say anything you shouldn't.

"Thats amazing your family has taken such good care of the house, and the land you own a lot of property" Elena said looking at Damon who seemed too quiet.

"So Elena do you want something to drink? Bourbon? Stefan how about you maybe something warm, fresh?" Damon said directing the question to Stefan. Elena raised her eyebrow at this, warm? fresh? How odd she thought.

Just the thought of drinking Elena's blood made Stefan loose control. "Im just going to get some air" Stefan rambled out running outside to get away from Elena's heart beat, her blood pumping through her veins, he often dreamt about what she would taste like. The truth was Stefan had been watching Elena for sometime, but what Stefan didn't know was he wasn't the first brother to meet her.

Elena was surprised at Stefan's quick exit but then again he had been lying and acting weird all day.

"Sorry about my brother he has Issues, he's very smitten, for a while there I thought he'd never get over the last one, it nearly destroyed him" Damon said with a smirk, referring Katherine.

"The last one?" Elena asked confused this being news to her.

"Yeah Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon said knowing exactly what he was doing, causing trouble as usual. Damon took Elena's confused expression as a go ahead to continue.

"I see you haven't had the awkward Ex's conversion yet?" Damon said silently enjoying causing his brother pain.

"Nope" Elena said bluntly now feeling the urge to take her pills again. She didn't need or want any of this. "Where is your bathroom?" Elena said looking round as if it was going to be nearby.

"Its upstairs to the left" Damon said pointing the way. Elena thanked him and made her way upstairs.

Stefan having had time to cool off now walked back into the Living room. 'Where is she?" Stefan asked interrogating, he used is vampire speed to push Damon agaist the wall.

"Oh ho someones had a feed, get your daily does of bunny today?" Damon said smirking pushing his brother off him like he was a rag doll. "Please I'm so much stronger than you. You couldn't beat me if you tried, and chill she's just using the bathroom" Damon added.

"Damon I swear if you said anything to her" Stefan started warning his brother.

"I haven't said anything, well at least anything she wouldn't have already found out" Damon said pouring him self another glass of bourbon.

"Damon!" Stefan said anxiously fretting that he'd mentioned that Elena and Katherine look identical.

"I just said Katherine was your Ex and that she broke your little heart" Damon said trying to mimic Stefan's voice.

"God Damon what have you done! I would have told her in my own time!" Stefan said taking a seat opposite his brother, he ran his hands through his hair in distress.

"Right and how exactly are you going to tell her that she looks identical to Katherine, your one true love" Damon said mocking him again. "How do you think she's going to handle that exactly?" Damon said taking pleasure in the fact that Stefan was the villain in this situation.

-Mean while Upstairs-

Elena paced back and forth in the bathroom thinking about what Damon had just said to her, maybe that explained the lies and why he was acting so strange. Yes that was it, he wasn't over Katherine, it all made sense now.

"Jesus Elena you could have picked any guy and you pick the one with all the issues...great" Elena said to herself the pills seeming more and more inviting.

"Screw it I have nothing left to loose" Elena said to herself running the tap, she poured several pills into her hand, 4,5,6 she didn't count just kept swallowing. Elena sat there feeling hot and flushed as thin layer of sweat started developing as her body attempted to fight off the overdose of pills she just downed at once.

Elena splashed some water on her face to try and cool down, she patted it dry with a towel and straighten her clothes so she seemed more presentable. Elena made her way downstairs and re-entered the living room, to see Damon and Stefan sat on opposite couches.

"Your back I see?" Elena questioned trying to hide the fact she felt incredibly unwell. Damon and Stefan saw right through this.

"I just needed some air, are you okay?" Stefan asked noticing the beads of sweat forming on Elena's forehead.

"Fine thanks. I'll take that drink now" Elena stated looking at Damon.

Damon looked over Elena trying to decide wether to pour her a drink, but then looked back at Stefan remembering his promise to torture him for eternity in any way he saw fit. Damon happened to see this as the perfect opportunity.

"Sure what are we having bourbon? or maybe some wine?" Damon said flashing another one of his famous side smirks.

"Anything is good" Elena said faking another one of her well practiced 'I'm okay smiles'. Elena decided to sit down on Damon's couch rather than going near lying Stefan.

Damon handed Elena the glass and she downed it in one go passing the glass back to Damon. "Refill?" Elena asked.

"My kinda girl" Damon said with a small laugh but behind the sarcasm and bad boy act he was generally worried for Elena. Elena might not have been able to remember the first time they met but Damon did. He just wasn't ready for her to remember yet.

Damon re-filled the glass and handed it back, taking a seat next to Elena. Stefan felt the jealously and range build up inside of him. Stefan knew the only reason Elena was sitting next to Damon was because of what Damon had said about Katherine.

Elena felt great, between the pills and alcohol she had just downed she felt numb and decided to ask Stefan about Katherine. "So Katherine? Damon here tells me your not over her?" Elena said feeling slightly tipsy but demanding an answer from Stefan.

"Elena..Please can we go somewhere more private, don't let Damon get in you head, he likes to play mind games" Stefan said now perking up on the edge of his seat, leaning towards Elena willing her to go somewhere more private.

"Damon has nothing to do with this, at least he told me about Katherine, you seemed to leave that part out" Elena said getting frustrated with Stefan. Damon sat back and enjoyed the fight that was unfolding in front of him.

"I wanted to tell you ,I was going to but-

"But what Stefan, I like you I really do, I feel a connection with you and I want to try and make this work. You've had countless opportunities to tell me and you haven't" Elena said feeling extremely dizzy her vision blurring a little, she tried to shake it off.

"Elena please can we just talk about it?" Stefan said noticing Elena trying to steady herself by gripping the coffee table.

"Elena are you okay?" Damon asked now realising how unwell she looked.

"Im fine!" Elena yelled now standing up to face both boys who had worried looked plastered on their faces. "Would everyone stop asking if I'm fine, I'm brilliant, just great" Elena said squeezing the glass a little to hard, it cracked in her hand, cutting her slightly.

"Ah dam it!" Elena said dropping the glass in shock. Elena's vision blurred again she reached out for something to help her balance,but there was nothing near. Elena watched the room spin her vision now going completely as she lost control over her body, she fell to the ground with a thud her head taking the brunt of the fall. Unconscious.

"Elena" Stefan said rushing to her side to see the blood oozing from her hand... and her head. Elena's head was now pooling with blood. She was bleeding out fast.

Stefan smelt the blood and his eyes instantly veined up, and his fangs made an unwanted appearance, as he tried to fight against every instinct and nerve in his body. Everything in him was telling him to drain Elena of every once of blood she had.

Damon could see Stefan loosing control, he reacted quick seeing his brothers distress, now taking the situation seriously. "Stefan get out of here now" Damon yelled noticing the pool of blood around Elena's head, she didn't have much time.

"Damon I can't the blood.. theres so much blood Damon" Stefan said looking back down at Elena, he cradled her head looking down at his hands, they were covered in her blood.

"Stefan look at me" Damon said turning Stefan's head to look him in the eye. "That is Elena, you love her and you don't want to hurt her, now fight it brother and get out of here i'll help her, I promise... Now Go!" Damon shouted. Stefan sped off not wanting to leave injured Elena but he couldn't trust himself around her blood.

Damon made sure Stefan was gone before biting his wrist and feeding Elena his blood. He cradled her head in his lap placing his wrist over her mouth and letting the blood trickle in. "Drink Elena" Damon said worried he might be too late.

Damon noticed the pill bottle that had fallen out of Elena's pocket when she fell. "Dam it Elena, you've been taking these?" Damon questioned knowing that Elena couldn't respond.

Damon waited a few minutes,before he started to panic. Why wasn't his blood working? Damon listened carefully he could still hear her heart beating...barley.

 **END**


	5. Chapter 5: Compulsion

Stefan ran far so that he couldn't smell the blood anymore, but just far enough so that he could still hear what was happening inside. Elena was dying and he couldn't do anything to help. "Please Elena wake up, for me. I promise I'll tell you everything I swear" Stefan whimpered out his eyes welling with tears at the sound of Elena's shallow breaths .

"Come on Elena please wake up!" Damon said begging, shaking her slightly, then almost is if Elena heard Damon and Stefan's pleas she started to stir.

"Elena come on open your eyes for me?" Damon said softly. Stefan heard Elena waking up and decided to slowly walk back in the house being cautious as he could still smell the blood, it had soaked into the carpet.

"Mmmm" Elena moaned trying to open her eyes but they felt incredibly heavy and her head hurt bad.

Stefan inched closer till he was at the doorway to the lounge. "Damon is she ok?" Stefan asked listing to Elena's painful breathing.

"She'll be okay I just don't think she's healing as quickly and I don't know why, we should move her to one of our spare rooms" Damon said knowing the blood was still bothering Stefan.

Stefan helped Damon move Elena to a spare room laying her comfortably in one of the beds.

"You okay brother?" Damon asked as Stefan sat slowly at the end of the bed.

"I almost lost control tonight, I could have killed her, I can't ever let that happen again" Stefan said gazing at unconscious Elena.

"You need to learn how to control human blood, you've starved yourself for so long that even the thought of it makes you loose control" Damon said now with another glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Damon you know I can't , I'm a ripper I can't control myself around human blood" Stefan said still looking at Elena.

"You need to find away otherwise you can't be with her, you will kill her Stefan. You'll loose control, if I wasn't there tonight I don't know how this would have ended" Damon said taking another sip of his drink.

Stefan didn't want to talk about it anymore, he just wanted Elena to wake up. To make sure she was okay. "Why is she taking so long to wake up?" Stefan asked wondering what was wrong with Elena.

Damon approached Elena secretly admiring her beauty. He took her hand and slowly examined the cut on her palm. He then rotated it to show Stefan.

"She's not healing? Why?" Stefan asked worried looking at Damon for answers.

"I have no idea, she is healing just extremely slowly, do you think she needs more blood?" Damon asked wanting to be the one to save Elena.

"No." Stefan said defensively.

"What are you going to tell her when she wakes up then?"Damon asked not sure if Elena was conscious to see Stefan's face when he almost lost control.

"What do you mean? Stefan asked confused.

"What if she saw your face Stefan? You don't only have to tell her about Katherine but that your a vampire!" Damon said wondering how his brother was going to get out of this one, but secretly enjoying his misery.

The truth was Damon loved his brother more than anything, but he also hated the fact that he made him a vampire, and that was something Damon could never really let go of. Yes he enjoyed watching his brother suffer, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from intervening when Stefan needed him the most.

"Damon what am I going to do?" Stefan said looking back at Elena who was now starting to come round again.

"Figure it out brother and fast, i'll go and get rid of the blood stained rug then, she can buy us a new one too its an antique" Damon said deciding to leave Elena in Stefan's hands, hoping he could keep a lid on things and control himself.

"Elena? Can you hear me?" Stefan said clutching at Elena's limp hand, she squeezed back ever so slightly groaning at the brightness of the lights.

"Stefan? What happened?" Elena said squinting in an attempt to open her eyes again.

"You took some pills, you overdosed and hit your head" Stefan said being sympathetic but knowing he had to talk to Elena about her addiction later on.

"I need to get home, Jenna she will be worried" Elena said now feeling bit more conscious and awake.

"Elena your in no fit state to go anywhere, you hit your head extremely hard" Stefan said pushing Elena back down as she attempted to get up. "Rest I'm going to call Jenna and tell her your here" Stefan said getting Elena's phone from her bag. Elena was right there was several missed calls and messages from Jenna.

"No Stefan give me the phone" Elena said gesturing her hand for Stefan to give her the phone. Elena's head hurt bad and her vision was still a little burly. Elena unlocked her screen and opened her messages scrolling to Bonnie:

 _'Bon I need you to cover for me if Jenna asks I'm staying at your house tonight, will explain tomorrow. thanks xx'_

Elena then went to her missed calls looking through them (6) from Jenna, (2) from Jeremy and (1) from Bonnie. "Great" Elena muttered. How long was I out for? Elena thought. Elena scrolled down to Jenna's name and pressed dial.

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

"Elena where the hell are you!?"Jenna said angrily. Pacing back in forth.

"Jenna I'm sorry my phone died, I'm with Bonnie" Elena said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Elena I would expect this behaviour from Jeremy not you, I have rules and you know your supposed to call if your not going to be home" Jenna said sternly now sounding upset at the thought off something happening to Elena.

"I know Jenna I'm so sorry i'll be home tomorrow I promise, I've got stuff at Bonnies I can wear to school" Elena said not sure if Jenna had believed her.

"Elena this is the last time I want you home tomorrow" Jenna said clearly in a mood, hanging up the phone.

Elena threw her head back on the pillow at how exhausting it was to try and be so convincing her head pounded as she squinted at the lights once more.

"Elena you can't go to school tomorrow, your not well, look at you, I saw how much you struggled just to talk to Jenna never mind school" Stefan said worried.

"Im fine Stefan just let me sleep it off" Elena said now feeling the back of her head, she felt warm liquid oozing out. In shock Elena pulled her hand away quick.

"Im bleeding" Elena said her hand shaking with fear. She hadn't realised the servility of her injury, she just though it was a headache.

"Elena I need to talk to you" Stefan said moving closer in an attempt to calm Elena down and explain what had happened.

"Stefan I'm bleeding!" Elena said shoving her hand in his face, starting to panic.

Stefan grabbed Elena's arm gently, looking her in the eyes "Elena I need you to take a deep breath and calm down" Stefan said concentrating on every word he was saying.

Elena obeyed Stefan's commands relaxing at the sound of his calming tone. "You came back to the house, you took too many pills and you overdoses falling and hitting your head" Stefan said looking back at Elena to see if she understood.

Elena nodded not breaking eye contact with Stefan. "I overdosed and hit my head" Elena said slowly repeating what Stefan had told her.

"Now your going to get some sleep and i'll see you in the morning, I'm going to get you drink of _'water'_ and your going to drink all of it, okay?" Stefan said slowly still concentrating hard.

"Im going to drink some water and go to sleep" Elena said now laying back in the bed, rolling on her side in an attempt to get comfortable.

Stefan stood up, feeling little drained from using compulsion on Elena. He made sure she was resting comfortable before walking back downstairs to get some _'water'._

"You know if you were feeding off humans compulsion would be a breeze, you wouldn't have such a hard time" Damon said now sitting by the fireplace, the blood stained rug rolled up by his feet.

"Not now Damon I don't know if the compulsion was strong enough, and she's not healing well, her head is still bleeding" Stefan said pouring himself and Damon a glass of bourbon.

Stefan shot back his drink handing the other glass to Damon. Stefan bit his wrist at the artery letting the blood flow into his empty glass.

"That for Elena?" Damon asked watching the glass fill quickly then stop as Stefan's wrist healed itself.

"She needs more blood Damon I'm worried, I have no idea why she's not healing?" Stefan asked making his way back towards the staircase.

"Maybe its her weird Doppelgänger blood, I mean she looks identical to Katherine, speaking of does she remember?" Damon asked curious if Stefan used compulsion to make her forget.

"If your asking me if I used compulsion to make her forget no, I wouldn't do that, not to Elena, I can't" Stefan said bowing his head in disappointment. How could he let this happen.

"Stefan its not your fault, you couldn't have known she was taking those pills" Damon said knowing this was more guilt that his brother was going to carry with him. Damon didn't mind if it was guilt that he deserved but Stefan had a bad habit of feeling guilty for things that weren't his fault, and Damon hated it.

"I should have noticed, I've been watching her since her parents died, I should have noticed. This is my fault" Stefan said now perching himself on the bottom of the stairs.

Damon sped up to Stefan with vampire speed. He stopped in front of him, bending down to Stefan's level. "This is your not you fault and you need to realise that otherwise this relationship will kill you" Damon said looking his brother in the eye, he could see all of the guilt and hurt.

"Damon I need you to make her forget me, and everything thats happened, I'm not strong enough" Stefan said his eyes welling with tears.

"No brother your not giving up. Go up stairs, feed Elena your blood and watch over her, protect her and then in the morning if your serious about this working then you need to tell her everything" Damon said helping his brother up and guiding him upstairs.

Damon walked upstairs with his brother, waiting just outside so he could hear the conversation. As much as Damon wanted to help his brother, he also had feelings for Elena and he wanted her to himself, so as much as he seemed like he was helping he wasn't.

"Elena? Drink this for me" Stefan said sitting Elena up in bed and handing her the glass of blood.

"What is it?" Elena asked seeing the dark liquid.

"Its just 'water', drink up and then try and get some more rest" Stefan said using compulsion again.

Elena finished the glass of blood and Stefan re-checked her wounds making sure they had healed a little more before leaving her to get some rest.

 **END**


	6. Chapter 6: Exposed

Elena woke up in shock confused about where she was, before everything from the night before came rushing back. The pills, the fall...Stefan's face, what was that? Maybe it was just the overdose, maybe the pills and reacted with the alcohol, and it was all a hallucination.. Yes that was it she had just imagined it.

Elena sat up in bed, her head still hurt and the room spun little as she tried to get her bearings. Elena looked around the room trying to familiarise herself with the foreign surroundings.

Elena eased herself to the edge of the bed and was about to get up when Stefan appeared in the door way startling Elena. "Where do you think your going?" Stefan said watching Elena attempt to get out of bed.

"Jesus Stefan, you scared me" Elena said getting flashes of Stefan's face from last night.

"Sorry" Stefan said apologising. He moved closer scaring Elena a little, as all she could think about was the way his face veined up and the fangs? His eyes?. Elena shook her head trying to get the images of Stefan out of her mind

"Im going to school, I'm going to be late" Elena said moving back from Stefan little as he made her nervous.

"I don't think so you need to rest! ..Elena are you okay?"Stefan said noticing the way Elena was backing away from him.

"Im fine just little headache, and I need to go" Elena said standing up a little to quickly loosing her balance. Stefan moved quickly using his speed to catch her.

"Elena!" Stefan said rushing to her side. Elena socked at what she 'thought' she saw let herself fall into Stefan's arms before using him as a crutch to help her stand up.

Elena looked into Stefan's eyes searching for what she saw last night. Elena though she was loosing it no way anyone could move that quickly.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked still gripping on Stefan for support.

"Do what Elena?" Stefan asked knowing full well what she was referring too.

"You were just on the other side of the room how did you get over her so quickly?" Elena asked shocked.

"Elena you have a head injury I was standing right next to you the whole time" Stefan said guiding elena back to bed.

"Yeah I think I'm just...tired" Elena said gladly lying back down in bed.

"I'll go get you something to eat and drink" Stefan said tucking Elena back in bed before heading downstairs.

"How is she?"Damon said looking at Stefan, he looked flustered.

"Not good she thinks she's loosing it, she slipped and I had to use my speed to catch her, she saw and I had to convince her it was just her head playing tricks on her, I can't tell her Damon" Stefan said not realising that Elena had followed him downstairs and had herd everything.

"Tell me what?" Elena said struggling to hold herself up she was leaning against the wall and stair rails for support.

"Elena w-what are you doing up?" Stefan said shocked.

Elena ignored Stefan's question grabbing her things and walking towards the front door, she passed a mirror in the hallway shocking herself at her reflection, she was covered in dried blood and she looked extremely pale.

"Elena wait! don't leave" Stefan said rushing into the hallway to try and stop her. Damon followed close behind not for Stefan but for Elena.

"You lied to me and if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'm walking out that door" Elena said moving closer and closer to the door.

"Okay i'll tell you, just please come sit down" Stefan said almost begging now. Stefan moved closer to Elena who didn't seem to fight against him. Stefan put his arm around her waist lifting her slightly off the ground to take some of her weight, he slowly walked her over to the couch and rested her down.

Elena felt weak and she didn't have the energy to fight against Stefan anymore. "Please tell me" Elena muttered out letting her exhausted body sink into the soft couch.

"Elena I need you to say really calm okay?" Stefan said calmly trying to soothe Elena.

"Stefan please just tell me what happened between you and Katherine" Elena said wanting to know.

"Elena this isn't about Katherine, its about me" Stefan said looking back at Elena to see her reaction, she looked confused.

"Stefan what are you on about?" Elena asked willing Stefan to tell her.

"Everything you know, and every belief that you have is about to change are you ready for that?" Stefan said this time looking back a Damon.

Elena laughed for a second before realised Stefan was serious. Elena thought for a second what else could it be about if not Katherine. "Stefan what is going on" Elena said looking him in the eye, demanding the truth.

"Let me show you" Stefan said letting his fangs appear to show Elena, his face veined up and his eyes turned red with lust.

"The face" Elena stuttered out now trying to get as far away from Stefan as possible. Memories came back in flashes reminding Elena of the night before.

Stefan quickly retracted his fangs, his face returning to normal. "Elena please don't be scared of me, I would never hurt you" Stefan said in his calming voice but Elena was to panicked to listen.

"What are you?!" Elena screamed out now trying to run towards the door, she had picked up the fire poker as a weapon.

"Im a Vampire, please don't be afraid of me" Stefan said slowly moving closer, Elena was hysterical now, laughing, crying she didn't know what to feel, in a panic Elena plunged the fire poker into Stefan's chest and ran.

"Ahhh" Stefan screamed in pain. Damon thought and acted quickly speeding towards the door and blocking off the entrance.

"H-how did you?... I shouldn't of come here" Elena stuttered out again trying to unlock the front door.

Elena looked back to see Stefan writhing with pain, struggling to pull the metal bar from his chest.

"Elena!" Damon said now blocking the only exit. Elena refused to listen still trying to get out of the door, twisting the handle vigorously. "Elena!... Calm down... Don't move." Damon said now compelling Elena to listen to him. Elena froze in her spot.

Damon walked over to Stefan and ripped the bar from his chest earning another painful scream from Stefan. Damon then walked back over to Elena.

"Stefan and I are vampires, were 162 years old and were not going to harm you, I want you to go take a seat in the living room and Stefan will explain everything but I need you to keep calm. Can you do that for me?" Damon asked stroking Elena's cheek gently.

"Im going to take a seat and I'm going to keep calm, why am I so calm?" Elena asked walking to the couch again.

"Because I told you to be" Damon said smiling offering his brother a hand up, who was also struggling to heal due to his diet of animal blood. "You alright brother?" Damon said pouring him a well deserved glass of bourbon.

Stefan sat down next to Elena and took her hand gently. "Is there anything you want to ask?" Stefan asked softly wincing at his healing would.

"I stabbed you, your healing?" Elena asked watching his chest wound slowly knit back together and the bleeding subside.

"Vampire blood heals, last night when you hit your head Damon and I had to heal you, we fed you our blood" Stefan said slowly.

"Im I going to become a vampire?" Elena asked feeling worried but remaining calm.

"No you have to die with vampire blood in your system, then feed on a human to complete the transition, thats why you need to stay here until it passes out of your system" Stefan said offering a smile knowing Elena was only staying calm because of the compulsion.

"Damon is going to release you from his compulsion but I want you to trust me" Stefan said waving Damon over.

Damon looked Elena in the eye again, "Forget what I told you and that I compelled you to be calm, I release you from my compulsion" Damon said now backing off, watching Elena fill with worry and fear once more.

"I should have never of come!" Elena said now panicking again.

Elena ran to the door again this time neither one of the brothers tried to stop her. Elena ran outside and was momentarily blinded by the sun light.

Stefan sped outside and stopped in front of Elena.

"Let me go" Elena said trying to find away around Stefan.

"Please don't be afraid of me, theres things you need to know and understand" stefan said putting his hands out to try and stop Elena.

"Let go of me" Elena said pushing Stefan aside and making a run for it.

"Please Elena" Stefan said letting her go. Elena kept running till she was far away from the premises, she kept on running till she reached her house, her hands frantically shook trying to get the key in the door, once she got the door open she ran inside sealing off every entrance making sure no-one could get in especially not Stefan. Only then did she collapse with exhaustion. The house was empty Jeremy was at school and Jenna at work.

Elena buried her head in her hands crying, she was confused how could this be happening, it doesn't make sense. Elena was snapped out of her trance, she felt the presence of someone else, slowly lifting her head to see feet in front of her.

"Elena" It was Stefan's voice, she shivered at the sound of it. Elena ran to her bedroom door to try and escape but Stefan was fast and he closed the door just as fast as she could open it, he had her pinned against the door. Elena whimpered wanting to get away from him.

"I would never hurt you, your safe with me" Stefan said wanting Elena to believe him.

"Then why do I feel so frightened" Elena said.

"Elena I will explain everything but please I beg you, do not tell anybody!" Stefan said getting frustrated but renaming calm so he didn't frighten Elena anymore.

"How could you ask me that" Elena said with tears in her eyes, now turning around to face Stefan.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous, for so many reasons, you can hate me, but I need you to trust me" Stefan said begging Elena to trust him.

"Just go..just go..please go, If you mean me no harm then you'll go" Elena said letting a tear escape.

Stefan hesitated backing off slightly "I never wanted this" Stefan said speeding off. Elena closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, Stefan was gone.

 **END**


	7. Chapter 7: Let Me Explain

Elena couldn't stop her body shaking, she had a million thoughts rushing through her head and couldn't seem to focus on one thing. Elena ran to her bathroom, forgetting that she was still covered in her own dried blood."Oh my god, ew" Elena said to herself studying her reflection in the mirror.

Elena turned on the shower and slowly got undressed, her body aching with pain and she was stiff from her fall. Elena eased herself into the shower wincing at the hot water as it touched her skin. Elena looked down and watched the water turn red as she scrubbed at the dried blood.

Elena finished showering wrapping herself in a towel and making her way to her bedroom, she picked up her phone and there was a few messages from Stefan and a missed call from Jenna. Elena ignored the messages and rang Jenna back.

 _"Hey Jenna I was in the shower sorry I missed your call" Elena said putting on her fake 'I'm okay' voice._

 _"Its okay was just letting you know Jeremy is going to the liabary after school and I'm going to be late, why aren't you at school yet?" Jenna asked just realising that Elena was at home._

 _"I wasn't feeling too good my head is killing me, sorry I should have told you" Elena said not lying her head really hurt._

 _"Hm okay well get some rest i'll be home later call if you need anything" Jenna said choosing to believe and trust Elena._

 _"Will do thanks Jenna, thanks" Elena said hanging up her phone and placing it on the bed side cabinet._

Elena dried herself and put her hair up in a messy bun, she threw on some joggers and a fresh t-shirt before laying down in her bed, she opened up her laptop and clicked on safari opening up a new window. The google search bar popped up and Elena hesitated before typing into the search bar: _Vampires_

"I feel stupid" Elena said to herself opening up serval websites and skimming through the pages. There were thousands of websites with pages of information, things like twilight came up "This is ridiculous" Elena said again closing her laptop in frustration.

Elena picked up her phone opening Stefan's messages but she didn't read them, she decided to composed a text of her own.

 _Elena: "Will you meet me? I want you to explain everything and don't lie to me"_

Then almost as if Stefan was waiting by his phone for Elena to reply, Stefan texted back almost instantly, making elena jump when the phone vibrated to alert her of a new message.

 _Stefan: Yes of course! Where?_

 _Elena: The grill, I want to be in public._

 _Stefan: What time?_

 _Elena: I'll be there in 10._

Elena got up and grabbed her jacket and her handbag, she didn't want to get changed out of her comfy clothes so she just put the jacket over what she was wearing because to be honest it made her feel safe.

Elena walked to the grill taking longer than she thought, her legs ached and she was tired but she wanted to give Stefan a chance to explain. As Elena approached the grill she saw Stefan already sitting outside, he ordered a drink for himself and there was another sitting in front of him.

"Hey, I ordered you a coffee, I hope thats okay" Stefan said with a smile. Elena blatantly ignored Stefan's kind gesture and sat down opposite him.

"You said you would explain everything thats why I asked you to meet me here" Elena said. Stefan nodded. "When you google vampire you get a world of fiction, whats the reality?" Elena continued.

"I can tell you anything you want to know?"Stefan said in a calming tone as he could see Elena was still frightened.

"You eat garlic?" Elena question noting that she has seen Stefan eat it before.

"Yes" Stefan said.

"... and suddenly sunlights not an issue?" Elena questioned again.

"We have rings that protect us" Stefan said holding up his hand to show the ring, he was also referring to Damon, they both wore similar rings, each with the Salvatore crest printed on.

"Crucifix's?" Elena asked.

"Decorative" Stefan replied.

"Holy water?" Elena asked again trying to think of all the things that she had read online.

"Drinkable" Stefan replied.

"Mirror's?" Elena asked taking a sip of the unwanted coffee.

"Myth" Stefan replied urging Elena to continue he wanted her to know everything.

"What do you drink?" Elena asked dreading the answer to this question but was actually surprised at what Stefan replied with.

"Not humans if thats what your asking, I feed off animal blood it makes me weaker thats why Damon's so much stronger, Damon drinks human blood" Stefan said hoping this would comfort Elena a little but it didn't.

"I Cant do this Stefan" Elena said not getting up from her chair, Stefan shot up too in an attempt to stop her from leaving.

"Stefan please let me go, I can't handle this right now" Elena said thinking about her pills for the first time since the overdose.

"Elena please just give me a chance, let me cook you dinner? We can talk about it tonight" Stefan said wanting the chance to explain more, and more importantly explain about Katherine.

"Im not letting you back in my house! Are you crazy Stefan what if one day you fancy something different and go for my brother? I can't let you hurt him or anyone else I love" Elena said continuing to walk away but Stefan followed close by keeping his distance.

"Elena wait" Stefan said now running up to her and pulling her close.

"Stefan I-

Elena was cut off and pulled into a kiss. A comforting warm feeling filled Elena and as much as she wanted to pull away she couldnt she let the kiss consume her.

"Wow" Elena mumbled out, she couldnt help the way she felt about Stefan and in that moment she forgot he was a vampire and everything that comes along with it. Elena loved the way he made her feel.

"So can I cook you dinner?" Stefan asked once more, now feeling more relaxed he let a cheeky smile creep across his face.

"You cook? and I'm serious about my house, I don't want you near Jerermy or Jenna" Elena said becoming serious with her tone of voice.

"I had to learn something in my 162 years, and okay how about my house then?" Stefan said worried that Damon would try something.

"Yeah sure, tonight?" Elena said Damon now entering her mind, she count help but think about him despite having feelings for Stefan too. Could she love them both?

"Yeah is 7 okay?" Stefan asked now walking side by side with Elena.

"I'll be there" Elena said with a smile. Maybe she could handle the whole vampire thing, the least she could do is give him a chance.

Elena got home and got changed again this time into something more appropriate for dinner, some jeans and a long sleeved top with a strip of lace and buttons near the collar. Jenna and Jeremy were home now and she decided to go downstairs and greet them before leaving.

"Hey you feeling better?" Jenna asked noticing Elena walking down the stairs.

"Yeah" Elena sitting down on the couch.

"You want something to eat?" Jenna asked dishing out some take away.

"No I'm okay I'm meeting Bonnie at 7" Elena said opening her phone and scrolling through her newsfeed.

"Are you sure? don't you think you should stay home if your not feeling so good?" Jenna asked, now sitting down to eat her food, Jeremy joined her.

"I won't be long, she's just giving me the homework and assessment I missed, plus Caroline wanted to see me so its kind of a get together, I promise I won't be long" Elena said hoping she was convincing enough.

"Okay Elena but your lucky I'm even letting you go considering what happened last night no later than 11:30 and I mean that!" Jenna said sternly holding her ground this time.

"Okay great thank you" Elena said giving Jenna a big hug and walking out the door grabbing her car keys on the way out.

Elena made her way to the Salvatore house, she felt nervous, seeing the boys again especially since she knew she had feelings for both of them.

Elena pulled up at the house still amazed at the size of it, she walked towards the front of the house but stopped before she reached the door, she felt the presence of someone else.

Elena turned around to see Damon and the smirky smile he had pinned on his face, she couldnt help but admire his beauty the way the dull lighting made his emerald eyes sparkle, it was a magical moment that only lasted a few seconds.

"If it isn't my brothers girl" Damon said cheekily.

"Why do you call me that?" Elena said moving closer to him.

"Because it means your off limits..but I like the challenge" Damon said now inches away from Elena, he wanted to pull her close and tell her how he felt he wanted to take away the compulsion of when they first met but he knew now wasn't the time, he heard Stefan coming and sped off.

Elena stunned by his quick disappearance quickly turned around when she heard Stefan opening the front door.

"Stefan" Elena said little shocked now realising the reason Damon had left in such a hurry.

"Come inside its freezing out here you'll catch a cold" Stefan said defensively looking around for the presence of another almost like he was protecting a small child, his eyes quickly scanned the perimeter to make sure there was no-one else before closing the door and locking it behind him.

"I still can't get over the size of this house" Elena said looking up at the ceiling, she never really looked last time but it was very tall, she wondered how they kept the house so warm.

"Yeah well you get used to it" Stefan said with a chuckle leading the way into the kitchen.

"So then Mr Salvatore what are we having for tea?" Elena asked flirting again trying to take her mind off Damon.

"Well I'm glad you asked how to you like tagliatelle?' Stefan said knowing that it was one of Elena's favourite foods.

"Its like my absolute favourite!" Elena said grinning. "You knew didn't you!" Elena added wondering how.

"Not at all, now what would you like to drink, I have red and white wine, I wasn't sure which you preferred?" Stefan said holding two different bottles up.

"Red please" Elena said looking around for the wine glasses.

"There in the lounge next to the bourbon" Stefan said giving Elena a small kiss on her cheek.

"Okay i'll be right back" Elena said wondering into the living room where Damon sat drinking his bourbon.

"I think your looking for these" Damon said holding two wine glasses in his hand.

"Yes thank you" Elena said taking them, she also grabbed the wine opener from the table when something caught her eye. There was a picture on the table..a picture of her? No. It was Katherine.

"Katherine, 1864, what the hell is this?" Elena said now putting down the wine glasses she was confused and angry hoping this was some sick joke.

Stefan heard the commotion and quickly ran to see what was happening. Stefan saw the picture in Elena's hand immediately turning his attention to Damon, who knew exactly where the picture was.

"Oh shoot did I leave that out?" Damon said giving Stefan a sadistic smile knowing that he had intended for Elena to find it.

"Damon" Stefan said now riling with anger.

"Stefan why the hell do I look like Katherine?, is this some sort of sick game to you!?" Elena said now shaking her head in disbelief. Elena grabbed her keys and bag and headed for the door.

"Elena please let me explain!" Stefan said now chasing after her and Damon listened in with great pleasure.

"No Stefan you had your chance! I gave you every opportunity to tell me and you didn't, I can't do this" Elena said running for her car. Elena got in her car and sped off, leaving Stefan in the drive way, he didn't try to stop her.

Elena put her foot down making the tires spin in the mud, the heavens opened and the rain pelted hard against her windscreen making it hard for Elena to see.

Elena drove as fast and as far away from Stefan as she could now letting tears escape. Elena quickly passed the sign that said 'now leaving Mystic Falls'

"How could he do this? He's only with me because I look like her" Elena sobbed trying to see the road through her teary eyes and foggy windscreen.

Elena felt the car shift and as the slippery road made it like an ice rink, Elena battled hard trying to regain control of her car, but it was too late she was already drifting off the road. Elena quickly jerked the steering wheel trying pull the car back onto the road but ended up flipping the car on its side.

Elena screamed feeling the glass break and cut into her her skin, she felt the air bag go off as it protected her vital organs, but dash board caved in during impact crushing her legs in the process.

The car carried on flipping and sliding across the wet surfaces. Elena felt a snap knowing that something was broken but she couldn't feel any pain. Her body had gone into shock.

The car continued to roll till eventually it came to a stop. Elena could hear the rain as it hit against the tin roof and she could now feel the cold rain trickle over her, which meant she had to have been thrown from the car, Elena was too scared to open her eyes, she opened her mouth to cry for help but only a small whimper escaped.

 **END**


	8. Chapter 8: After Math

Stefan grabbed his phone from his pocket dialling Elena which went straight to voicemail, he knew she wouldn't answer but knew he had to leave a message. It was his best chance at getting Elena to listen. "Elena I know the picture must have confused you but I can explain, I need to explain so please when you get this..call me" Stefan said hanging up the phone.

"Damon what the hell did you do?" Stefan yelled now storming back into the house looking for his brother.

"Me? Brother I was helping you out, she was going to find out one way or another" Damon said swirling his bourbon playfully around his glass.

"She's drove off, in this weather! and I have no idea where she's gone!" Stefan said now pacing back and forth with worry.

Damon pretended not to worry but really he felt guilty if something had happened to Elena he would never forgive himself. "Its your fault, you should have told her when you had the chance" Damon said now getting up from his chair.

Stefan ignored his brother picking up his phone to call Elena again. "where are you going?" Stefan asked ending the call that had just gone to voicemail again.

"Out for a quick bite" Damon said flaring his fangs, but he was lying. He was going to look for Elena something Stefan should have been doing.

"Well I'm going to look for Elena, starting with her house" Stefan said grabbing his car keys, he knew that Damon was much quicker on foot but truth was Stefan didn't have the ability to run as fast for long because of his chosen life style. Surviving off animal blood was in fact just that, surviving... it had none of the perks that came with drinking human blood, it just kept him alive.

"Good luck with that brother" Damon said knowing that the last place Elena would go to was her house especially if she was trying to get away from Stefan.

 **-Mean while-**

Elena lay on the cold damp floor the rain pooling around her, she still felt numb not being able to feel anything except a warmth coming from her legs and the cold rain that continued to fall.

Elena had been laying there for a good half hour and there was no sign of anyone coming to rescue her and she couldn't hear any passing traffic which meant she had to have slipped into a ditch or off the road where no-one could see her or the wreckage.

Elena decided she would try and move only to realise that part of her car was pinning her to the ground and the warthm that she could feel was blood. "Oh my god" Elena said examining her bloody hands.

"Im going to die" Elena whimpered then realising that she had her phone with her. Elena frantically patted down her pockets thanking the lord when she felt a phone shaped object in her pocket.

Elena pulled out her phone only to see the screen was shattered and the phone was water logged meaning she wouldn't be calling anyone any time soon. No-one was coming to help her.

Elena gave up admitting defat, letting the panic set in. "Im sorry mum, Im sorry Dad, Jermery... no he can't loose anyone else...I've failed you...I'm going to die out here" Elena weeped, sobbing to herself. Elena felt the life draining from her body, she felt her pulse slow and her vision grew blurry from the blood loss.

"Twice in one week, didn't think I would let you get away from me that quickly did you?"

Elena fought to stay conscious trying to focus on the person hovering over her. "D-Damon?" Elena moaned thinking she must be hallucinating.

"Looks like your stuck, can you move?" Damon asked examining Elena best he could in the low light. "Actually Elena don't move sweetheart" Damon now said keeping his cool,he had noticed Elena's legs they looked badly broken and there was a lot of blood.

"D-Damon" Elena whimpered again.

"Its okay, now I want you to put your hands above your head I'm going to try and release your legs okay, Elena?" Damon said now extremely worried. Elena was horribly pale and she needed his blood now, but he needed to release her first. "Elena sweetie stay with me!"

Elena wasn't responding and this made Damon nervous so he quickly lifted the rubble from her legs and pulled Elena out and quickly as he could. He tried not to injure her more my pulling her out but she needed his blood fast.

"Elena? Elena can you hear me?" Damon said now holding a limp Elena in his arms. Elena moaned as a response to Damon's question.

"Elena your fading fast" Damon said biting his wrist and letting the blood drain into Elena's mouth, if her healing speed was anything like the other night he knew that wouldn't be enough, but it would do for now, he had to get her somewhere safe and dry.

Damon pulled out his phone dialling Stefan, he was the last person that he wanted to tell but he knew it was the right thing to do, plus he couldn't exactly take her home. The phone only rang once and Stefan answered.

"Damon! Tell me you found her!" Stefan said fretting.

"Yes, she's in bad shape I had to feed her my blood, she was on route 12 leaving Mystic Falls...How did you know I went to find her?" Damon said now making his way back home.

"Damon I'm not stupid I know she has feelings for you, its obvious" Stefan said going quite.

"You still there?" Damon asked slowing down to take a break.

"Yeah.. How is she?" Stefan asked wondering if he should bring the car to meet them.

"Fading, she keeps coming in and out, her legs look broken, she's not healing well either" Damon said not surprised.

"I'll bring the car, where are you?" Stefan said hearing Damon's breathing, he could tell he was getting tired, he obviously hadn't fed recently.

"Almost at the grill... Stefan hurry" Damon said worried at Elena's worsening condition. Stefan quickly arrived helping Damon put Elena in the back seat and they made there way back to the Salvatore boarding house.

"Here, I thought you might need this" Stefan said handing Damon a blood bag.

"Thank you brother" Damon said gladly taking the bag and devouring its contents within seconds. He noticed Stefan struggle with the scent of Elena's blood and the bag that he had just fed on.

"Sorry" Damon said apologising for the smell, he was surprised at how well Stefan was holding it together compared to the other night. Stefan nodded not wanting to talk about it, he was only focused on getting Elena to Safety.

"How is she?" Stefan said not taking his eyes off the road not wanting to crash his car, the weather was horrendous.

"Not good, hurry we need to get her home, she needs more blood asap!" Damon said looking back at Elena who didn't look well at all. Elena briefly regained consciousness lolling her head back and forth moaning in pain. If she wasn't passing out from blood loss Damon was sure the pain would be the cause.

Stefan desperately pulled up to the drive barley letting the car stop before scrambling too his feel to get Elena out.

Stefan grabbed Elena pulling her into a tight grip, and rushing her into the living room, placing her gently on the couch, scanning her body up and down looking for obvious injuries.

"Feed her your blood now Stefan!"Damon said entering the living room to see Stefan in a trace like state just staring at Elena as if he was in shock.

"Stefan!" Damon said again, this time pushing Stefan out of the way, he ripped into his wrist feeding Elena the blood that was now gushing from his artery.

"Damon this is all my fault, god look at her legs" Stefan replied running his hands through his gritty hair.

"Not now Stefan" Damon said still letting the blood pour into Elena's mouth. Elena started to move a little making Damon feel less worried.

"Elena?" Stefan said moving closer to look at her wounds, they still weren't healing.

"Elena can you hear me sweetie?" Damon said soothing her, placing his hand beside her cheek and running his fingers though her hair. Stefan noticed the gesture but said nothing.

"Damon it hurts!" Elena cried as she attempted to try and move her broken legs. Damon looked down now realising that he would have to move them back in order for them to heal.

"Elena I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put your bones back in place, otherwise your not going to heal" Damon said regretting having to do this.

Elena moaned a little glancing at Stefan only now realising that she was no longer on the road but in the Salvatore house. "Stefan" Elena mumbled before loosing consciousness again.

"Quick now while she's out" Stefan shouted wishing he had told Elena the truth and maybe none of this would have ever happened, he wished he could take all her pain and suffering away.

Damon placed his hand either side of her broken bones one upon her thigh and the other near her ankle, he pulled hard knowing if he didn't have vampire strength it would have been near impossible to set her bones with out surgical help.

He set her left leg knowing that, that one was the easier of the two and he couldn't stand the sound of Elena's bones being snapped back into place, Stefan was also struggling with the sound of Elena's injuries healing.

Being a vampire had its perks but times like this Stefan wished he was human more than anything. He could hear Elena's organs pumping to survive he could hear the sound of her muscles and skin knitting back together and it made his skin crawl.

Damon finished setting Elena's bones, stepping back to give her the once over to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" Stefan asked, once again noting the face that Elena was healing at extremely slow rate.

"Stefan were vampires, our blood is the most powerful drug there is, what are the hospital going to do? Nothing we can't " Damon said taken back at his brothers stupid question.

"Its just, what are we going to tell Jenna? She's supposed to be home in an hour" Stefan said pacing again, he just couldn't understand why she wasn't healing.

"Jenna? Is she that foxy aunt that looks after these two? Clearly she isn't doing a good job" Damon joked also referring to Jeremy.

"Its not funny Damon I should have never got involved with her" Stefan said wishing he had never returned to Mystic Falls.

"Why did you brother?" Damon asked.

"Why did I what?" Stefan replied knowing full well what Damon was referring to.

"Its because she looked like Katherine isn't it?" Damon smirked picking lifeless Elena up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you taking her?" Stefan asked ignoring Damon's question about Katherine.

"Answer my question and i'll tell you" Damon said smirking again glancing down at Elena, despite her injures and her blood stained clothes, she still look beautiful.

"Damon! Where are you going?" Stefan said now speeding in front of his brother blocking the exit.

"Answer my question?" Damon said pushing his brother aside.

"Okay fine! Yes the reason I came back is because I thought she was Katherine,but Katherine is in the tomb so it didn't make sense, so I watched her until I was sure she wasn't, and I fell in love with her Damon, she's the opposite of Katherine and thats not why I wanted to be with her, I feel nothing for Katherine and I haven't for a long time. Elena makes me feel, she makes me want to live, she gives me meaning Damon " Stefan blabbed exposing his true intentions to his brother.

Damon absorbed Stefan story not sure wether to believe him. He just decided to ignore the rest replying with " The hospital we have to cover up for her" Damon said knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Damon we can't!" Stefan protested still following his brother to the car.

"I'll compel a few doctors, it will be fine" Damon said now placing Elena gently in the back of his car.

Stefan stepped back a bit, Elena's blood was making him uneasy, he watched his brother care for Elena and handle her so gently, the way he handled the smell of her blood too, maybe he was better for her?

"Stefan you coming?" Damon said throwing his head out of the car window to shout to his brother. "Stefan?" Damon said once more this time honking the horn snapping Stefan out of his trance.

"N-No, you go, i'll stay here, Ive done enough" Stefan mumbled but it didn't matter Damon still heard him. Damon nodded in agreement pulling away from the driveway and speeding towards the hospital, he knew Elena was out of any life threatening danger but she still needed medical attention and something to help with the pain.

Damon knew it was wrong to leave Stefan behind but he cared to much for Elena, and his love for her made him greedy he didn't want to share Elena with anyone espessically not with Stefan. He wanted to be the hero, and truth was he wanted to make Stefan out to be the bad guy, he wanted to be the one that she came running to when there was a problem and Damon had plenty of Stefans flaws and weaknesses to use to his advantage.

 **END**


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital

Damon lay there listing to the soothing sound of Elena's heart beating, it meant she a was still alive, he had been there every night since the accident.

Jenna entered Elena's hospital room acknowledging Damon's presence they had become quite good friends.

"How is she?" Jenna asked looking flustered, Damon could tell she had rushed from work to be here.

"Still unconscious, but she's dosed up on meds so they don't expect her to wake till they lower the dosage" Damon said with a smile, he knew he could feed her some more blood and she'd be up walking around within a few hours, but he also knew that in order to keep Elena safe he had to make sure the vampire blood was out of her system and to keep his secret safe he had to stick to the annoying rules. No Vampire perks.

"They said she was lucky, her leg is pretty badly broken and some minor internal bleeding, but her car was totalled, she was so lucky that she got away with what she did" Jenna said still in disbelief adjusting her skirt belt to make herself a little more comfortable.

"Yeah" Damon nodded he knew there was no way that elena would have survived if it wasn't for his blood, but despite the fact she was out of the woods Damon couldn't help but watch over her until she woke.

"I don't understand why her car was on route 12 though? Did you know why she was leaving Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked looking for some answers she had already talked to Bonnie and Caroline and knew that Elena never went to see them that night.

"Look Jen" Damon said being a little too confident. Jenna raised her eyebrow at Damon's abbreviation of her name.

"Im going to be honest with you, Elena was seeing my brother Stefan, but the thing is, he's not mentally stable, its to do with an Ex girlfriend of his, Elena had a argument with him and drove off, thats why she was leaving town, Elena found a picture of his Ex and she got really upset about it " Damon said dropping Stefan in the brunt of it.

"Wow I had no idea, so every time she kept on lying to me it was to see him?" Jenna asked wishing she never chose to believe Elena.

"Yep, I mean I tried to tell her that he had issues and it wasn't a good idea to be around him, but she didn't listen" Damon said trying to hide his growing smirk.

"And you said that you brought her to the hospital?" Jenna asked. "Sorry for all the questions I'm just trying to piece together what happened" Jenna added shaking her head in distrust.

"Its okay, yeah the weather was awful and I told Stefan to go after her that she shouldn't be driving in this weather, it was far too dangerous" Damon said putting on his concerned voice.

Jenna nodded her head letting Damon continue.

"So I followed Elena and I lost her at the traffic lights and when I eventually got to her car it was already crashed I acted quick putting her in my car and I drove straight to the hospital, it would have been quicker than waiting for and ambulance and I had no idea how badly she was hurt" Damon said glancing over at Elena, memories of her mangled body ran through his mind making him cringe at the thought of loosing her.

"Damon? You okay?" Jenna asked noticing the frightful look on Damon's face, he looked like a he was about to be sick.

"Yeah fine, just glad I got there when did" Damon said shaking his head to try and relive the memory that was playing on a loop.

"Same, I have to go pick Jeremy up, do you mind keeping an eye on her till I get back" Jenna asked gathering her things, as she knew Damon would agree he had watched over her for three days now, and in those three days not once had Stefan come to see if she was okay.

"Of course Jen" Damon said with a smile, Jenna shook her head and laughed a little before leaving.

Damon got up from his chair and walked towards Elena, she looked so peaceful and somewhat happy. "Hey beautiful, I'm here and i'll be here when you wake up" Damon said stroking her hair from her face, he admired her flawless skin and grimaced when he came across small slashes on her face slightly healed probably from the windscreen breaking in impact he thought.

Elena's hand twitched making Damon jump, he wasn't expecting her to wake up just yet, looked like the vampire blood had some effect still. "Elena?" He asked gripping her hand ever so gently.

Elena moaned moving her head slightly but her eyes remained closed. "Elena sweetie? can you open your eyes for me?" Damon soothed stroking her hair from her eyes once more.

Elena squinted attempting to open her eyes, she recognised the voice. "Damon?" Elena croaked her voice sore and hoarse from all of the shouting.

"Yeah I'm here, do you remember what happened?" Damon asked taking her hand in his and gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"Stefan, we were arguing, and he was.. Katherine, Katherine..she, she looks like me, and my car..it was raining , I was bleeding, then you got me out, you saved me" Elena mumbled slurring her words still trying to piece together the events that took place, everything was foggy.

"Your okay now, don't worry about anything, but you should know Jenna knows that you weren't with Bonnie" Damon said offering a small smile.

Elena tried to smile back although it appeared more as a crooked smirk. Elena attempted to sit up in bed but her body protested screaming out in pain. "Ow Ow" Elena winced moving her broken leg and sore tummy, she ran her hand along her stomach feeling the stitches underneath the dressing.

"Oh no you don't" Damon said pushing her back down gently. "You had internal bleeding, and your leg is badly broken, you need to rest" Damon scolded re adjusting her blanket.

Elena had more flashes of what happened. "I was at your house?" Elena questioned, remembering Damon took her there before the hospital. "How long have I been here?" Elena asked again.

"3 days and yes I thought you would have wanted to avoid the hospital" Damon replied not admitting to the fact that the hospital was Stefan's idea.

"3 days" Elena repeated feeling more awake now, she winced again moving her sore leg.

Elena winced again holding her head this time making Damon worried. "Elena? Talk to me?" Damon said laying a hand on her back, his eyes darting back and forth trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Im okay, just a headache" Elena lied remembering more of what happened. "You fed me your blood?" Elena asked but it was more of a statement.

"You would have died without it" Damon said defensively.

"No, I didn't mean it like that.. thank you, you saved my life" Elena smiled resting her head back onto the pillow she was exhausted.

"You should go get some rest, I'm going to call Jenna she just left to go pick up Jeremy" Damon said walking towards the door, smiling to himself, he didn't want Elena to see.

"Damon?" Elena asked just as he was about to close her door.

"Why hasn't Stefan come to see me?" Elena asked knowing instantly by Damon's reaction that he hadn't.

"How did you-"

"I didn't, but I do now, thank you" Elena said once more.

"Elena he's not the monster you think he is, he has secrets, but don't we all" Damon said hating himself for sticking up for his brother, but he couldn't help himself. He partly blamed himself for Elena getting hurt, if he had never left that picture out...

"Some of us choose to share our secrets, its what brings us closer" Elena said. Damon turned back to face her now. "Stefan lied to me I gave him chance after chance to tell me about Katherine and he didn't" Elena said biting her lip through the wave of pain that came over her broken body.

"Elena" Damon said instantly by her side, "You okay?" Damon asked watching helpless Elena still trying to breathe through the pain. It killed Damon to see her like this and he wanted to feed her his blood, just to help with the pain.

"Im Okay" Elena managed to whimpered out, the pain finally subsided.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked again hesitant to leave her alone.

Elena nodded too exhausted to answer verbally.

Damon walked towards the door, pulling out a mobile and placing it on the side. "Ill leave you this, it has my number in it" Damon said shooting Elena a sympathetic look.

"My phone" Elena mumbled fighting to stay awake.

"I Know it was shattered in the wreck, I saw, thats why I'm leaving you this, text me if you need anything, and I mean anything" Damon replied but Elena had already fallen back asleep. Damon smiled again to himself, closing her door softly he didn't want to wake her.

Damon wondered into the hall pulling out his phone, he dialled Jenna who answered almost immediately.

"Damon tell me she's okay" Jenna darted worried down the phone.

"She's okay, she woke up briefly, but she's exhausted she's sleeping now, I told her you were on your way back" Damon replied eyeing up a tasty looking nurse, he felt hungry.

"Ive just picked up Jeremy, were on our way now, will be about 20 minutes" Jenna replied. Damon could hear the indicator through the phone she had him on loud speaker.

"Ill wait here until you get back then" Damon stated glancing back into Elena's room , he listened carefully to make sure she was still alive, her heart beating steady and the rise and fall of her chest in sync.

"Thank you Damon really, you have been such a help, this past week" Jenna said extremely thankful for Damon's help.

"Anytime" Damon smiled hanging up the phone, he would do anything to protect Elena.

Damon glanced back at Elena's room, he was about to enter when he felt the presence of another vampire. "Nice of you to grace us with your presence, did you bring flowers" Damon laughed turning to face his brother.

"Damon, you have no idea how bad I feel, I couldn't see her like this" Stefan replied ignoring his brothers sarcasm.

"Oh give it a rest Stefan, I don't want to hear your excuses, you say you love her, and that you want to be with her, well where the hell were you, when she was on that table fighting for her life?" Damon roared pushing Stefan up against the wall.

"I wanted to be here" Stefan whimpered defenceless.

"Then why weren't you!" Damon yelled getting the attention of a few nurses. "I sat there every night listening to her heart beat, hoping it wouldn't give out, she almost died Stefan, and your the only one to blame!" Damon yelled again slamming Stefan against the wall again. Stefan didn't fight back, he didn't want to, he know he deserved this.

"Hey! You two need to leave... now!" a blond haired nurse said rushing over to the boys.

"No he does!" Damon spat at his brother being pulled back by a junior doctor.

"Boys this is an ICU, the patients here are very ill, take whatever this is outside" The doctor said leading both to the exit. Damon shrugged the mans hand off his shoulder turing to face him.

"You saw nothing, now leave" Damon spoke calmly. Damon turned to the female nurse repeating the same to her. "You saw nothing, now go back to your patients" Damon compelled watching both walk back to there assigned patients.

Damon was about to scold Stefan again when he noticed an angry looking Jenna storming down the hallway. Little Gilbert following.

"You need to leave" Damon said quickly looking Stefan in the eye.

"Damon,please I need to see her" Stefan whimpered begging to stay.

Jenna wasn't dumb and figured the dirty blonde who was arguing with Damon was Stefan. "You have no right to be here" Jenna said angrily Jeremy followed close behind, wanting to hurt the person responsible for Elena lying there.

"Jenna I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Stefan apologised gesturing how sorry he was with his hands pointing to Elena.

Jenna didn't want to hear another word from Stefan and he let her angry fuel her, slapping Stefan as hard as she could round his face. Stefan welcomed the pain, knowing he deserved it. Jenna felt bad as soon as her hand left his cheek but knew she had to carry on, she didn't want him anywhere near Elena.

Damon cringed at the sound feeling bad for his brother,he wanted to intervene but he cared for elena too much and this was Stefan's fault.

"Please let me see her" Stefan said clutching at his sore face.

"Leave now before I call the cops" Jeremy threatened standing by Elena's door in defence.

Stefan looked back at Elena handing a letter to Damon on the way out, "Just give her this please" Stefan spoke soft, Damon could hear the hurt in his voice, he nodded and took the letter from Stefan's hand.

END

 **Authors note: I don't normally put notes on my chapters but i just wanted to thank everyone who reads this story and thank you for reading each week, it would really mean the world to me if you could give me a review and let me know what you think of my chapters 3 Also little side not I'm super stuck for idea's and where to go with this story so any suggestions would be gladly appreciated! x**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Here

Although Damon was angry with his brother, he couldn't help but feel empathetic for him. Damon still wanted his brother to suffer for what he did but at the same time he wanted to help him and do right. Damon clutched the letter in his hand, he slowly un-crumpled it from his tight fist. Jenna and Jeremy were in Elena's room, Damon watched there lips move and foreheads frown, he tried not to listen in but couldn't help himself.

"Elena we know it was Stefan that made you crash your car" Jenna said softly but sternly. Jeremy shot his sister a sympathetic look, still feeling guilty for the argument they had had the week before.

"Please Jenna can we talk about this another time" Elena whimpered out too exhausted to argue and defend herself, not that Stefan deserved to be defended.

Damon moved away from the glass, giving Elena some more privacy not that she knew he was listening in anyway. Damon unfolded the crumpled letter looking at the rushed heartfelt letter; he could tell Stefan had poured his emotions into it.

 _Elena,_

 _I don't know where to begin. I don't know how I can ever make up for what I have done, for all my mistakes, and not just with you. From the moment I chose to have the first taste of blood then I forced the same fate onto my brother, that's something I have to live with everyday and-_

Damon couldn't read anymore he wasn't even halfway through the letter and already felt a wave of guilt wash over him, he wanted to burn the letter and throw it away but he knew Elena had the right to read it. The right to make up her own mind up about Stefan.

"Attention Visitors, visiting hours are now over please make your way quietly out of the wards as some patients are sleeping. Thank you" * the voice said over the loudspeaker.

Damon watched Jenna and Jeremy leave before sneaking back into Elena's room being careful not to wake her. Damon removed the letter form his pocket he hadn't read any further and he owed his brother that much. Damon placed the letter at the end of Elena's bed before quietly attempting to exit the room.

"Damon?" Elena croaked briefly waking up.

"Sshh, I was just dropping off a letter, its by your bedside" Damon said quietly.

"Who's it from?" Elena asked painfully trying to sit up in bed. Damon inched closer to Elena once again getting lost in her beauty. Although she looked identical to Katherine, she was in fact the exact opposite, another feature that drew him too her.

"Stefan" Damon muttered taking a seat by her side.

"I don't want to read it" Elena moaned, trying to adjust her self once more but just ended up causing herself more pain and discomfort.

"Here, let me help you" Damon soothed gently pulling the bed sheets back to help her get more comfortable.

"Damon I'm connected to too many wires" Elena complained not having the strength to move her aching muscles.

"Don't worry about it" Damon said gently and carefully lifting her broken body off the bed just enough to re-adjust her pillows and covers with his other hand.

"Damon it hurts" Elena whimpered like a small child.

"Its okay now" Damon soothed again anxiously placing her back down being mindful of her leg and other injuries. "Is that better now?" Damon asked noticing that Elena looked more comfortable.

"Much" Elena whimpered rubbing at her nasal cannula, Damon reached over and readjusted it so it wasn't bothering her nose as much.

Damon glanced over at the big machines that continued to beep and produce noises that faded into the background if you weren't paying attention, the became like white noise.

He looked at the readings of heart rate and blood pressure he wasn't really sure what was normal and what wasn't but considering Elena was still hooked up to several IV's and she was still on oxygen he knew she wasn't well enough to leave just yet. He wished more than anything he could just feed her more blood and she would be okay, but for some reason that wasn't the solution.

Damon looked back at Elena she was fast asleep, he thought he would leave before she awoke again; she needed all the rest she could get. Damon made his way back to the Salvatore house, taking in the old furniture smell and the crackles of the fireplace that soothed his ears, it was always lit, keeping the house warm. It was home.

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon, before taking a seat across from his brother. He had no intentions of starting a conversation but he didn't have to as Stefan already started speaking.

"Did you give her my letter?" Stefan asked his eyebrows furrowing with sadness.

"Yes Stefan" Damon replied standing up to face the fire with his back to his brother.

"Did she read it?" Stefan asked leaning forward in his armchair.

"Stefan she's really ill no thanks to you, she could barley sit up without my help, never mind read your ridiculous excuse for an apology" Damon growled feeling frustrated with his brother once more.

"I-Im Sorry" Stefan stuttered.

"Yeah well its a little late for apologies don't you think?" Damon said walking back over to the bourbon to re-fill his glass.

Stefan said nothing else, although he wanted to keep apologizing he knew it was too late, the damage had already been done.

A week passed.

This consisted of Damon growing closer with Jenna, Jeremy and most importantly Elena; he was there every minute that he could be taking care of her when Jenna and Jeremy were at work and school. Stefan still refused to face his own demons and stayed far away from Elena, which just made her madder, and her hatred for him grew by the day.

Elena still hadn't read the letter it had sat on the bedside cabinet and that's where she planned to keep it, at least until he had come to see her in person, there way no way she was accepting some half hearted letter than Stefan had put together through his guilt, the least she deserved was a real apology. Face to face.

Elena was healing at her own pace, she was off the oxygen and only down to a couple of IV's a day; they were mostly antibiotics for infection and fluids to keep her hydrated as she hadn't had much of an appetite.

"Good morning beautiful" Damon announced entering the room with hot coffee and muffins.

"Hi Damon" Elena said with a smile, she was sat up in bed almost as if she was expecting him.

"I didn't know weather you wanted blueberry or chocolate chip" Damon said holding up the muffins.

"You know you've been bringing me muffins for a week now and I haven't eaten them, Im not hungry" Elena said with a small laugh, she secretly admired his efforts.

"I know and did you know that I've been bringing you different flavors each day, you need to keep your strength up, otherwise you'll never get out of here" Damon said trying to persuade Elena to eat a little.

"Well if you must no, the doctor came to see me this morning he said I could come home later today" Elena said with a smirk.

"Well look at you making progress, does Jenna know?" Damon asked setting the muffins on Elena's bedside, he noted the letter, untouched and collecting dust, she still hadn't read it.

"I rang her, she said she cant get here till six, so I'll have to wait until she can pick me up" Elena said slightly disappointed she was itching to get home to the comforts of her own room and her big double bed.

"Don't be silly I'll take you home" Damon said jumping at the opportunity to help Elena as much as he could, in a way he felt responsible, he felt like he was always trying to fix his brothers mistakes.

"Are you sure, you've already done so much for me!" Elena felt bad, almost like she had been relying on Damon for everything.

"Elena I want to help" Damon said offering a small smile. "Now please eat something for me?" Damon continued flashing another cheeky smile.

"Fine" Elena said with a small laugh breaking a little of the muffin of and tossing it around her mouth to please Damon.

The afternoon went by fast, both Elena and Damon exhausted they took it in turns to nap whilst one of them watched over the other. Damon opened his eyes in a panic he couldn't hear Elena's heartbeat it had almost become a second nature to him, he had always fallen asleep to it.

"Elena" Damon said in a panic trying to adjust his eyes to the light before realizing that she was right in front of him. Sitting up in her bed, she looked worried and confused.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Elena asked studying Damon's worried facial expression and watching the beads of sweat fall from his furrowed brows.

"Y-yeah" Damon stuttered rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. "I just thought I was somewhere else for a second" Damon said lying so he didn't have to think about the possibility of life without Elena. He had really become protective and close with her the past week and he only just realized what she meant to him.

"Are you ready?" Elena said, Damon only just noticing she was all ready to leave, all her belongings packed neatly into a small pink bag, and all her IV's removed.

"Of course" Damon said standing, scratching his head, whilst stretching out his muscles from being cramped into a hospital chair for hours at a time. He hadn't fed in a while and was feeling quite restless.

"You do have a car right?" Elena questioned attempting to stand with the aid of her crutches, she winced as a sharp pain shot through her side and her leg throbbed with the gravity change.

"Erm what do you think your doing? And of course I have a car, it's a 1969 Chevy Camaro, she's a beauty, almost as beautiful as you" Damon said with another cheeky smile, rushing to her side and helping her sit down.

"Well I don't know how you expect me to get to your car?" Elena said crossing her arms wincing again as she touched her incision site.

"I heard the doctor strict bed rest and your not supposed to be using these yet, they're for when you're stronger" Damon scolded.

"You never heard the doctor, you were asleep" Elena said raising an eyebrow; pouting because she knew Damon was right.

"Your right it says it on your discharge papers though" Damon laughed bringing in a wheelchair from the corridor.

"No way! Im not getting in that, you'll have to drag me home" Elena said shaking her head.

"Ha don't be silly" Damon joked slowly and carefully helping her into the chair, being mindful, of her injuries.

Damon looked down at Elena's leg which was casted, he could see the incision coming out the top of her cast and her stomach the big bulky blood stained dressing that covered her large incision it was changed daily, yet her wound still oozed he could see it through her clothing, they were constant reminders of that night.

He would get flashes of her mangled legs, and the periling sound of her bones being broken lingered in his mind.

He hated it and wished he could fix her but he couldn't, there was no magical cure, which is why Damon felt the need to look after Elena and help her in anyway he could.

Damon drove Elena home as smoothly as he could but the bumps and grooves in the road made it a very uncomfortable journey, Elena's body would scream out in protest at every slight movement. "Sorry" Damon kept apologizing.

"Damon its fine" Elena said through gritted teeth. The Drive seemed to take forever as Elena wondered did she really live this far from the hospital? Finally the house was in sight.

"Lets get you in bed" Damon soothed brushing her hair from her eyes, the pain meds must be working, Elena was very drowsy and didn't protest once when he attempted to lift her from the seat.

He scooped her up and gently carried her to the front of the house like he had in the hospital. Damon unlocked the door with Elena's keys, and tried to enter but was stopped by a magical anti-vampire boundary. He hadn't been invited in.

Elena whimpered in pain as Damon bounced off the barrier, Elena held him closer nuzzling herself into his neck.

"Hey, Elena sweetheart, ...Elena?" Damon said softly trying to get a response from the semi conscious Elena.

"Mmm" Elena moaned lolling her head back into Damon's neck, she felt safe there.

"I need you to invite me in sweetie" Damon soothed again stroking her hair back.

"Damon?" Elena said forgetting where she was and who she was with, it took a minute to realize what was happening before she replied to Damon.

"Oh" She giggled to herself. "You can come in, Day-mon" Elena said giggling again.

Damon glided through the door with pleasure, he laughed to himself at Elena's childishness, but at the same time felt guilty it was partly his fault she was like this. If he hadn't left that photo out for her to see...

'Right lets get you upstairs to bed" Damon soothed once again looking down his arms, Elena was fast asleep, she looked peaceful.

*Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter was trying to get some cute moments between Damon and Elena.


End file.
